Firearm training systems are generally used to provide firearm weapons training to a user or trainee. Traditionally, the user is provided with a firearm and discharges the firearm while aiming at a target, in the form of a bullseye made from paper or plastic. These types of training environments provide little feedback to the user, in real-time, as they require manual inspection of the bullseye to evaluate user performance.
More advanced training systems include virtual training scenarios, and rely on modified firearms, such as laser-based firearms, to train law enforcement officers and military personnel. Such training systems lack modularity and require significant infrastructural planning in order to maintain training efficacy.